1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus and a method of driving a display panel using the display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus that adjusts a waveform of a data signal according to a temperature of a data driving chip to improve a display quality of a display panel and a method of driving a display panel using the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display panel and a display panel driver. The display panel typically includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of pixels. The display panel driver typically includes a gate driver providing gate signals to the gate lines, a data driver providing data voltages to the data lines and a timing controller outputting a gate control signal to the gate driver and a data control signal and a data signal to the data driver.
The data signal transmitted from the timing controller to the data driver may have noise according to a structure of the display panel driver, a structure of the data driver, a resistance of a signal transmitting wiring and so on.